the_ireg_crewfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Ichabod
"To be fair... that was totally my fault." : ―Uni admitting to the others he unintentionally triggered the Pacific Standard Public Deposit Bank alarm with a Homing Launcher. Uni was a former member of the Exspunkables before it's demise and is now currently a member of the Irregulars Crew, being the right-hand man and friend of his Soap, the CEO. He currently works for the Irregulars Office to assist Soap, Malin and Moo with heists and other illegal odd-jobs. History Background It is unknown what caused his to go to such great lengths in terms of crime, but Moo claims "he snapped years ago for whatever reason and is too far gone mentally and morally." Being introduced to Malin (and possibly Moo) by Soap, the four slowly became a crew and pursued crime together. Early criminal life A few months before meeting the rest of the crew, Soap and Uni would commit petty crimes around Los Santos such as store robbery and car theft, all without actually killing anyone at the time. However Uni craved more excitement, so he discovered and contacted Deano through Lifeinvader, the two shared strong passion for crime and eventually rounded up many other criminals and a pilot to assist them in their mass shop-lifting crime, which was for media attention, self-fulfillment and obviously money. The authorizes proved to be too much for Uni, Deano and the Expsunkables, as they were surrounded and taken out one by one, Uni fortunately escaped with his identity unknown. With this experience in-tact in Uni's violent frenzy mind, this prompted him too commit much more serious crimes, along with Soap who also felt no empathy for those who died by his or Uni's hands. When Soap met Malin, he introduced her to Uni, and also introduced Moo too and the four became good friends and eventually started their rain of terror. Uni and his crew, naming themselves The Irregulars then go on to build a name for themselves, killing and buying their way to the top. Eventually being contacted by Lester Crest after Soap buys a high-end apartment, Lester introduces Uni and the crew to various heists that are given by different contacts, such as Trevor Phillips and Agent 14. Being paid large sums of money for all the hard work Uni and the crew went through, Soap saved up enough to buy The Irregulars Office. Rise To Prominence Character Personality Uni is quite clearly unstable, he is highly unpredictable, psychopathic, incredibly impulsive, relentless and even shows signs of being suicidal at times. He has a tendency to excessively drink and take drugs before a heist or mission. Killing is of no concern for Uni, shooting random civilians in the streets when angered, murdering cops and exploding vehicles and buildings, sometimes just for fun. He even threatens to shoot or even murder his own friends for his own delight. Uni has an ever-lasting feud with Moo, constantly bickering, and even psychically fighting with him on occasions, all because Moo distrusts Uni (for good reason). The two openly express mild distaste for one another and have even gone as far as pointing guns. Despite all the seriously disturbing emotions Uni portrays, he has a twisted sense of humor, laughing manically at the thought and actual witness of violence or full on death. He can point weapons at his crew and portray a rather large disturbing grin, before turning in the other direction to either shoot something of value to them or a random pedestrian. However as of being Soap's right-hand man, he has somewhat subsided mentally and only harms those who are a danger to the crew or himself. Relationships With Other Characters : "Despite how I've treated you guys, I've enjoyed working with you nonetheless." : ―Uni during the crews final heist. Moo - Uni and Moo have a strained friendship, the two more than often fight, psychically and verbally. They point guns at each other, wreck each others personal belongings and overall have a distaste for one another. The reason they fight is because Moo distrusts Uni immensely because of his unpredictability and outbursts. Despite the disagreements however, the two can manage to work together in times in which they are required. Soap - 'Malin -' Appearance Uni is of athletic build and is 6' 0" (1.83 m), he has dark brown eyes, long brown wavy hair and usually wears a black coat with skinny black jeans with a black hat, a scarf and glasses. Regina Purchased by Uni from Benny's Original Motor Works, it has since become an annoyance to his team, being called slow, unreliable and useless. Uni treats Regina as if the car was alive, talking to it and defending it when it is called said names above. The fact that Uni genuinely believes Regina is a living and breathing entity only proves further that Uni is completely insane and has a complete disregard for reality. Uni has since lost interest in Regina, until he can upgrade it, moving onto Karin for the time being. Karin Stolen by Uni during a police chase, he, Moo, Malin and Soap used it to escape. It has since been used as Uni's secondary vehicle. Appearances * The Fleeca Job * The Prison Break * The Humane Labs Raid * Series A Funding * The Pacific Standard Job Category:Characters Category:The Irregulars